The Childrens (2011)
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof of "The Muppets (2011)". Cast: *Kermit the Frog - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Miss Piggy - Nellie the Elephant *Fozzie Bear - Berk (The Trap Door) *Rizzo the Rat - Sledgehammer O'Possum (What a Cartoon!) *Sam the Eagle - Paddington Bear *Robin the Frog - Wellington (The Wombles) *Statler - Sparky (Atomic Betty) *Waldorf - Robot X-5 (Atomic Betty) *Bean Bunny - Pedro Pony (Peppa Pig) *Swedish Chef - McZee (3D Movie Maker) *Animal - Goofy (Disney) *Gary - Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina) *Mary - Thumbelina *Tex Richman - Charles Mutz (UP) *Veronica - Snow White (Happily Ever After) *Chickens - Various Chickens (Cow and Chicken and Ed Edd n Eddy) *Penguins - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker - Robot and Monster *Scooter - Justin (The Secret of Nimh) *Rowlf the Dog - James the Cat *Dr. Teeth - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Floyd Pepper - Ovide (Ovide and the Gang) *Janice - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Zoot - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Lew Zealand - Donkey (Shrek) *Pepe the King Prawn - Pingu *Clifford - Jose Carioca (Saludos Amigos) *Bobo the Bear - Cat (Peg + Cat) *Walter - Noah Parker (Atomic Betty) *Animool - Yasu (Super Magnetic Neo) *Foozie - Foofur *Janooce - Kismet (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Kermoot - Bongo (My Big Big Friend) *Miss Poogy - Matilda (Ovide and the Gang) *Roowlf - Gasu (Super Magnetic Neo) *Link Hogthrob - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Uncle Deadley - Raggerty (Rupert the Bear) *Beauregard - Basil Brush *Lips - Richie Rich *Wayne - Dumbo *Marvin Suggs - Morph (The Amazing Adventures of Morph) *Hobo Joe - Rolf (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *80s Robot - PeeDee (Super Magnetic Neo) *Mahna Mahna - Otis the Aardvark (CBBC) *The Snowths - Suzy Sheep and Zoe Zebra (Peppa Pig) Quotes: *Matilda/Miss Poogy: Sorry, Miss Nellie. But you've been replaced... Permanently! *Nellie the Elephant/Miss Piggy: Oh, yeah? *Matilda/Miss Poogy: Yeah! *Nellie the Elephant/Miss Piggy: I don't think so... sister! *Matilda/Miss Poogy: Who are you calling 'sister', sister? *Nellie the Elephant/Miss Piggy: Oh, look! An omelette station. *Matilda/Miss Poogy: Where? *Nellie the Elephant/Miss Piggy: HIYA! There's only room for one Miss Nellie. And that's moi. *Matilda/Miss Poogy: Yeah? Well, you ain't seen the last of me. I'll be back. *Nellie the Elephant/Miss Piggy: Yesh, yeah, ever heard of mouthwash? ---- *Matilda/Miss Poogy: Told ya I'd be back. Well now I am... BACK! ---- *Matilda/Miss Poogy: Hey, Mutz! We have a deal! *Kismet/Janooce: Yeah, for reallies! *Foofur/Foozie: Yeah, you owe us money, man. What the wocka? ---- *Charles Mutz/Tex Richman: You're relics, Childrens! The world has moved on, and no one cares about your goody-goody, hippy-dippy, Julie Andrews and Dom DeLuise hostin', singin'-and-dancin' act anymore! You're dead! And I just come to bury you. Now, get out of my office. ---- *Charles Mutz/Tex Richman: Breaking the lad! I own that name. *Yuckie Duck/The Great Gonzo: Hey, guys, I think I've finally worked out how to... *Berk/Fozzie Bear: "Oil" bet that hurt. (laughs) ---- *Nellie the Elephant/Miss Piggy: Wait! What am I doing? I promised myself I'd never go back! I am woman! I am strong! You must leave at once! ---- *Snow White/Veronica Martin: Orinoco, there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere. *Orinoco/Kermit the Frog: It's so nice to see you Show White. *Snow White/Veronica Martin: Who's hosting? Did you find a celebrity? *Orinoco/Kermit the Frog: Yeah, well, I, I, I've wanted to talk to you about that, you see. Because, well actually, I'm kind of a celebrity. *Snow White/Veronica Martin: You, haha. No, Orinoco, listen, I will not air the show unless you find a real celebrity host. I will rerun Alex if I have to. *Orinoco/Kermit the Frog: You see, the thing is Snow White: that's kind of impossible. Because the show is in 12 hours. 12 hours! I might as well just go and ask Charles Mutz to give us the studio back! Category:Disney and Sega Category:The Muppets Category:Muppets, Inc. Movie Spoofs Category:The Muppet Movie Spoof Category:The Muppet Show Movie Spoof Category:The Muppet Christmas Carol movies Category:Muppets From Space movies Category:Muppet Treasure Island Movie Spoof Category:Muppets Most Wanted Category:Muppet Babies Movie Spoof Category:Muppet Babies Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures Category:The Muppet Christmas Carol Movie Spoofs